


Modella

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aomine also not really knowing how gay sex works, Aomine not knowing what the fuck his sexuality is, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Smut, it's cool tho u don't need labels bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Being a model is hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kise with an eating disorder? Yep. I like em suffering.
> 
> Not beta'd. Can't be bothered. Deal with it.

**_Aomine_ **

“Kise, why aren’t you eating?”

Akashi’s voice seems to break him out of his little daze, and he snaps his head up. Midorima and Murasakibara aren’t paying any attention and are instead arguing with each other, but Aomine is watching.

“Just don’t feel like it. I’m not hungry,” Kise answers, putting on a pout.

“Since when are you _not_ hungry?” Aomine says through a mouthful of food.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Aomine,” Akashi scolds gently.

“Sorry, _mum_ ,” Aomine replies.

“I dunno, I’m just not hungry right now,” Kise says with a nonchalant shrug.

“At least drink some water then,” Akashi instructs him. “You don’t want to get sick at practice.”

Kise nods, picking up the water bottle in front of him and having a sip.

“Kise-kun, would you like to come with me to the sports store after school?” Tetsu asks. “I need to buy some new basketball shoes.”

“Why aren’t you inviting _me_?” Aomine asks, his mouth once again full. He’s kinda offended.

“ _Aomine_ ,” Akashi scolds again.

“Momoi-san told me she was going over to your house this afternoon,” Tetsu answers.

“What!? She never told me that!”

Tetsu ignores him and turns back to Kise, looking at him patiently.

“Oh, well, sure. I don’t have work today,” the blonde says. Tetsu smiles at him, and Kise gives him a cheerful smile back.

Aomine forgets about them, wondering what he’s going to do about Satsuki. He really doesn’t want to deal with her this afternoon. The bell soon rings, and the group splits up to head to their classrooms. Aomine and Kise are in the same class, so they head there together.

“Aominecchi, did you finish the homework?” Kise asks as they enter the room.

“There was homework?”

Kise sighs. “I guess that’s a no.”

“Did _you_ finish it?” Aomine asks, expecting his answer to be the same.

“Well…no… But I had work, so I have an excuse!” Kise insists.

“Pff. Try telling that to the teacher,” Aomine grunts.

“Hmph!”

They don’t sit near each other, so they separate and head to their own seats. Aomine sits at the back, where he can slack off and fall asleep without being noticed. Kise sits on the other side of the room, a little further forward, but far enough from the teacher that he can still daydream. Aomine can see him from the corner of his eye, and he notices Kise just staring at his workbook the whole lesson. He glances over at him properly to see him in another daze. He’s just staring at his book, his pen in his hand but not writing anything. Odd. Usually he makes at least a _little_ bit of an effort.

When class finishes, Aomine walks over to him and gently pushes his shoulder. Kise very nearly falls out of his chair.

“Hey!” he squeals. “Don’t be mean!”

Aomine frowns. “You look totally out of it. Are you okay?”

Kise blushes, looking away. “I’m fine. Let’s just go.” He gathers his things and the pair walk out together. “Did you message Momocchi?”

“Yeah, I told her I’m going to the store with you and Tetsu so she can’t come over.”

Kise scoffs. “You’re so mean, Aominecchi.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you actually coming with us or is that just an excuse?”

“Nah I’ll come with you. May as well.”

Kise smiles at him brightly, and Aomine feels his mouth go slightly dry. He ignores it.

After school, he finds Tetsu and Kise at the gates and they all start walking. Aomine just listens as his friends chat. He notices that Kise is a little more droopy than usual, a little less energetic. Weird. Something odd is going on with him. Is he depressed over something? Is it Haizaki maybe? No, couldn’t be that, they dealt with Haizaki ages ago. Whatever it is, Aomine hopes Kise gets over it soon. It’s weird when he’s not a ball of energy.

* * *

Kise seems back to normal the next day, being energetic and annoying as he usually is. He’d been so out of character yesterday that Akashi even made him sit out at practice, saying not to play until he felt better. It was weird, but things are back to normal now, right? Aomine probably doesn’t need to worry about anything. Kise is fine.

“Maybe I was just a little stressed?” Kise says with a smile when Tetsu asks about him feeling off the day before. “I have an important job soon, so maybe the anxiety was making me feel a little funny.”

There, Kise really is fine. Aomine has nothing to worry about.

A few days later though, and Kise’s acting weird again. He keeps bumping into things and other people, and he just has a sort of lost look in his eyes. Akashi makes him sit out of practice again when he starts struggling to keep up.

Aomine’s a little concerned. He’s never seen Kise like this before. Something definitely feels off. When they’re taking a break, he jogs over to where Kise is sitting and drops down next to him.

“How’s practice?” Kise asks softly.

“Good. Hard,” Aomine answers, sipping from his water bottle. “What’s going on with you?”

Kise looks at him for a moment. Then he smiles. “Nothing’s going on with me.”

“ _Something_ is. You’re acting really weird. Is it this job of yours again?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Aominecchi, I’m fine,” Kise says, shaking his head. “Though I appreciate your concern.” He taps Aomine on the nose playfully, giving him a wide smile.

Aomine doesn’t know how to respond. Kise’s definitely hiding something. Aomine wants to find out what it is.

He invites himself over to Kise’s house that afternoon, despite Kise’s protesting that he has homework.

“You never do your homework, and even if for some reason you _were_ going to do it, you can do it with me sitting next to you,” Aomine says as they walk.

“Oh, but you’re so _distracting_ , Aominecchi,” Kise says, lowering his voice. Aomine whips his head around to stare at him. He’s smirking. Kise pokes his tongue out and Aomine looks away, feeling heat rising to his face.

 _Ignore it, ignore it_ , he thinks.

He follows Kise back to his house silently. Aomine isn’t poor, but Kise’s a hell of a lot richer than he is, and his house shows it. An impressive two storey house that might be classed as a mansion, with impressive gardens and water features. Aomine’s always felt slightly out of place here.

“What do you want to do then?” Kise asks when they’ve gone inside and taken off their shoes.

“You got any food, first?”

Kise’s mouth twitches, and then he smiles. “Sure.”

He takes Aomine to the kitchen, gesturing to the fridge and pantry and telling him to help himself. As Aomine goes hunting for something edible to a teenage boy (which is just about anything), Kise drops onto one of the barstools and leans his chin on his palms.

“You don’t want anything?” Aomine asks.

“I’ll have dinner later,” Kise answers.

Aomine manages to dig a chocolate cake out of the freezer, and he starts eating it with a giant dessert spoon without even defrosting it a little. Kise snorts at his enthusiasm, shaking his head.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the exact same if you were hungry,” Aomine says through a mouthful.

Kise smiles. “I guess.”

Aomine looks up from his ‘meal’ when he hears a cat meowing. Kise’s pet, Kimi, a smallish cat with splotches of ginger and white, leaps up onto the bench and starts rubbing against his hand.

“She likes you,” Kise says, scratching Kimi’s ears. “She’s never like this with anyone. She’s usually antisocial.”

Aomine grins. “She knows I’m important.”

Kise smiles at him, his eyes like sunshine after a storm. “Yes.”

Aomine feels a stab in his heart again, and he sets the spoon down, not feeling hungry anymore.

“Wanna go up to your room?” he asks.

“Sure.” Kise scoops the cat up, despite her protesting, and they go upstairs.

Aomine collapses on Kise’s giant bed, squirming around to get comfortable, while Kise sits next to him, trying to hold onto the struggling cat. He eventually lets her go with a sigh, and stares with wide eyes as Kimi leaps right onto Aomine’s chest and settles down.

“What is it with you?” Kise asks. His voice has gone quiet.

“I told you, she knows I’m important,” Aomine says, stroking the purring cat.

“You _are_ important to me, Aominecchi,” Kise says, smiling.

Aomine swallows. “So, what’s been going on with you? For real, don’t brush me off.”

Kise frowns. “Nothing’s wrong. I told you. I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not fine. At lunch, Murasakibara was trying to give you one of his snacks and you didn’t even seem to hear him, you just walked right passed him, and then _you ran into Midorima_ ,” Aomine reminds him.

Kise looks away. “I’m just stressed. You know that. This job I have coming up is important.”

Aomine sighs. “Okay, okay. Just take care of yourself, all right?”

Kise smiles at him. “I’ll try.”

* * *

**_Kise_ **

Wake up. Bathroom. Clothes off. Step on scale. _Failure_.

That’s how it goes, right?

Even when the number has gone down, it’s not success, because it’s not enough. Will a number ever be enough? Kise has to wonder. First it was just lose a little bit of weight for a shoot, then it was a little bit more. Then it was don’t eat that, that’s bad. Then _everything_ was bad. Even water is bad sometimes. Water makes the scale go up.

Kise has his own bathroom in his house, it’s connected straight to his room, so he walks back without his clothes on and goes to get his uniform.

There is no job. He’s been lying. Everyone’s noticed him acting weirdly, and he had to come up with an excuse. Work is what started all this, so work shall be his cover.

His parents don’t even care that he’s not eating. His sisters are both models, they’re not eating at least eighty percent of the time. Kise’s been lucky, if you could call it that. Having been blessed with more feminine looks like his sisters, he’s never been pressured to gain huge amounts of muscle, instead his shoots tend to be on showing his prettier side. He’s still fit of course, he has to be with basketball, but his agency is always telling him not to get too built. So it doesn’t matter that his body is eating itself away, because that’s what his job wants from him.

He walks to school, like most everyone else, and he meets up with Aomine along the way.

“Morning, Aominecchi,” he says brightly. It’s not even fake. It never is with Aomine.

“Why’re you always so chipper.” Aomine yawns widely.

“Just happy to be here with you, Aominecchi,” Kise says.

Aomine looks away from him and Kise giggles. Sometimes he gets embarrassed so easily. It’s cute. _Aomine_ is cute.

* * *

**_Aomine_ **

He first realises something is wrong when Kise goes to the bathroom during lunch. After Kise has already left, Aomine decides he needs to go too, so he follows after him. As soon as he steps into the bathroom, he hears it. Retching. There’s only one stall door closed. He stands awkwardly off to the side until Kise comes out. His eyes go wide when he sees Aomine, then he puts on an awkward smile.

“Aominecchi, you followed me,” he says, walking over to the sinks.

“You were throwing up,” Aomine says to him with narrowed eyes. “Are you sick?”

“Y-Yeah. Sick.”

Aomine doesn’t believe him. “What’s going on with you?” he asks softly.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Kise says, firmer this time.

“Then why are you making yourself throw up?”

“I- I wasn’t,” Kise says, looking slightly panicked now.

“Kise, just _talk_ to me, dammit,” Aomine says, raising his voice a little. Kise flinches, and Aomine instantly regrets it. “Sorry…” he mumbles.

“It’s fine.”

“This is why you’ve been acting weird. You’re not eating,” Aomine says, half to Kise, half to himself. Kise just stares at the floor. “Why? You’ve never needed to lose weight.”

Kise tilts his head from side to side. “Maybe.”

“ _Definitely_.”

“I don’t know if it’s even about weight anymore,” Kise says. His voice sounds a little tired.

“Then what’s it about?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about this. Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Kise-”

“ _Please_ , Aominecchi.”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“You come over to my house this afternoon.”

Kise looks a little confused, but he nods. “Sure.”

* * *

They’re at Aomine’s house, Kise sitting on his bed while Aomine stands awkwardly by his desk.

“So, why did you want me to come over?” Kise asks, kicking his legs childishly.

Aomine can see how his uniform shirt seems baggier, hanging off him more than it should.

“Wanted to talk about this thing with you,” Aomine answers.

Kise sighs, then pats the bed beside him. “Come sit then.”

Aomine walks over, dropping down and staring at his hands. “So…”

“You have questions, right?”

“Well, yeah. Why are you doing this? Isn’t this something only girls do? Like sometimes Satsuki complains about diets and shit, and I dunno,” Aomine says.

“You’re rambling, Aominecchi,” Kise says with a smile. “And no, guys do this too. It’s called an eating disorder, you know.”

Aomine looks at him at last. “So… Is it your job? Are they pressuring you to lose weight?”

“Oh, not really. It wasn’t really them, it wasn’t really anyone. Just kind of… expected behaviour, I guess,” Kise explains. “My sisters are models too, they’re always starving themselves. I’ve grown up with this. It’s just… _normal_ to me.”

Aomine frowns. “But what about basketball? You’ve been unable to play lately, you can’t keep doing this.”

Kise smiles, and he looks sad. Aomine gulps. “I know, I know I have to do something about this… But I don’t know what to do. Somehow, being like this is comforting. Goals, and whatnot. It gives me something to focus on.”

“Yeah but you can focus on other stuff.” Aomine pauses. “Like me, for example.”

Kise looks at him in amused surprise. “You, huh? Well, I suppose I can focus on you. You mean surpassing you at basketball? You’re right, that’d be a good thing to focus on.”

Aomine wants to scream. That’s… not quite what he meant. He doesn’t even know what he meant.

“But I don’t know, this is just so engrained in me now. This has been going on far longer than I think you realise,” Kise continues.

Aomine blinks. “How long?”

“Years? I guess,” Kise answers.

“Kise, you’re fourteen, that’s crap.”

He smiles. “I know. Not what us kids should have to deal with, right? But whatever. It is how it is.”

Aomine decides to try again. “So, you should lean on me, right? I can help you through this.”

Kise smiles so widely and it makes Aomine’s heart stutter. “That’s nice to think about. But I can’t bother you with this. It’s my own problem, I need to deal with it.”

“Kise, stop pushing me away. What are you afraid of?”

The blonde stares at him in surprise. “I- I don’t know… That I’ll scare you away, maybe…” he says quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re an annoying brat, but you’re my friend.”

Kise smiles again, and Aomine can see tears gathering in his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Let me take care of that. I’ll do my best to make you feel better.”

Kise leans forward and wraps his arms around Aomine, pressing his face into Aomine’s neck. He smells like cinnamon cookies. Aomine wants to touch him more. He holds his arms around Kise’s waist, and he swallows again when he can feel how small Kise is.

“Thanks, Aominecchi…” Kise mumbles. “Can I- Can I confess a secret to you?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Kise breathes deeply for a moment. “I really, really like you. More than I should. More than is… _normal_.”

Aomine makes a strange noise in his throat. “Wh-What?”

Kise pulls away, and Aomine can see wetness staining his cheeks. “Sorry, I know that was weird of me to say. I can go, if you want.”

“What? No, stay. You mean- you mean you _like_ like me?”

Kise smiles. “Yes, I _like_ like you.”

Aomine falls over on his bed, pressing his hand to his chest. “Aaaaah,” he murmurs to himself.

“Aominecchi? What’s wrong?” Kise asks, suddenly sounding worried.

“I like you too,” Aomine replies, straightening himself up.

Kise blushes and his eyes go wide. “You do?”

“Yeah, like a whole lot, _holy crap_. You know how gorgeous you are, right?”

Kise blushes deeper. “I hear that a lot, but it’s different coming from you…”

Aomine reaches forward and places his hand over Kise’s. It’s warm, and Aomine wants to hold the rest of him. He leans in, and Kise leans in too, until their lips are touching. Aomine’s kissed people before. Okay, so he’s kissed Satsuki before. They swore never again, but it was useful practice for this moment. Aomine wonders if Kise’s kissed anyone before. He doesn’t know how to tell, but Kise doesn’t seem to be shy, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. Kise pulls back after a minute, his lips plump and shining. He licks them and Aomine swallows at the sight.

“Aominecchi, are you sure about this?”

Aomine blinks, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Me, I’m talking about me. I’m really fucked up. Are you sure you want to deal with that? It’s fine if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

Aomine shakes his head, taking hold of Kise’s shoulder. “No, no, Kise, I’m serious. I really like you, and I want to help you.”

Kise smiles, reaching up to brush tears from his eyes. “You’re too nice, Aominecchi. You’re too good to me. Well, except when you kick my ass in one-on-ones.”

“There’s another kind of one-on-one we can have now,” Aomine jokes, narrowing his eyes slightly as he smirks.

Kise actually blushes. “Oh! You- You want to do that?”

Aomine grins, shaking his head. “I’m kidding.” He stops laughing and stares at Kise. “Unless you want to.”

Kise blushes again, looking away. “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it.” He looks back at Aomine. “If it’s with you.”

 _Holy shit_ , Aomine thinks. How on earth did he get so lucky that Kise likes him back?

“Later, we don’t have to think about that now,” Aomine says.

“Yeah.” Kise picks up his hand and clasps their fingers together, and Aomine nearly has a heart attack. “You’re so cute, Aominecchi, you’re blushing really hard.”

Aomine feels his face heat up a thousand degrees. “Shut up!”

Kise giggles, the sound sweet and soothing in Aomine’s ears. “It’s really cute. I like seeing this side of you.”

“Shush,” Aomine mutters.

He’s going to speak again when Kise cuts him off with another giggle and then the press of his lips on Aomine’s. His hands are cupping Aomine’s face, and Aomine slides his arms back around Kise’s waist, pulling the blonde boy into his lap. Kise gasps, then just keeps on kissing him. His thighs are on either side of Aomine, and Aomine presses a hand to one, rubbing him through his pants. Kise’s school pants have always been far too tight than they should be, and although they’re a little looser now, Kise’s thighs still feel incredible through the fabric. Aomine starts picturing how Kise would look without the pants, and he blushes as blood rushes south. Kise appears to be having equally lustful thoughts, as he’s grinding his hips in Aomine’s lap slightly, and it almost feels like he’s riding Aomine. Aomine chokes a little and has to pull away then.

“What’s wrong?” Kise asks breathlessly.

“Ah, I just need to. Take a sec. And… stop thinking about you without clothes on…” Aomine breathes out.

He nearly loses his mind when Kise hoods his eyes and runs a finger down Aomine’s chest. “Oh, I see. Maybe I’ll have to arrange that for you.”

Aomine swallows. “Y-Yeah?”

Kise nods. He then unbuttons his shirt with far more speed and grace than Aomine will ever achieve, and tosses it to the floor. His skin is a soft, translucent peach, and although his ribs are showing a bit, he’s not deathly skinny. Though Aomine still kinda wants to steal a bunch of Murasakibara’s snacks and feed them to him. Aomine slides his hands over Kise’s torso, feelings the bumps of his ribs and down to the dip of his waist, back out to his protruding hip bones. He’s thinner than Aomine would like, but even like this, he feels incredible. Aomine just wants every inch of this boy. He’s not really thinking too hard on that, that Kise is in fact a boy, he doesn’t want to deal with those kinds of thoughts just yet. For the moment, all he cares about is that this gorgeous creature is in his lap, and has chosen _him_.

Kise kisses him again, and he rolls his hips once more. Aomine can feel his lower regions stirring with heat, and he thinks he should probably push Kise off him and tell him they should stop – but he _really_ doesn’t want to. So he rolls his hips back, and Kise moans into his mouth. The sound is heavenly, and it turns Aomine on even more. Kise’s hands go to his belt, undoing it and starting to shimmy his slacks down. Aomine’s tries to avoid ogling Kise, but he can’t help it. He can see that Kise is half hard in his designer underwear, and Aomine’s mouth is watering.

“Aominecchi, you’re staring,” Kise says, and when Aomine looks up at his face, he’s blushing shyly.

“Sorry. Can’t help it,” Aomine admits.

He pulls Kise back into his lap, and their groins press together and Kise moans again. Aomine takes a sharp breath through gritted teeth. He’s really wanting his own pants gone too. But he doesn’t want them going too crazy. He carefully lifts Kise up and sets him down against his pillows. Aomine crawls over him.

“Can I- um, help you out?” he asks, cursing himself for his awkwardness.

Kise smiles and blushes. “Sure, Aominecchi.”

Aomine nods. He kisses the corner of Kise’s lips, then starts to slide his underwear down. Kise’s cock comes into view, half hard and incredibly pretty, just like the rest of him. Aomine isn’t one to think dicks are particularly pretty, but Kise’s somehow manages to achieve that status. Aomine immediately strokes his fingers over its length, and Kise twitches.

“Aominecchiiii,” he whines in need.

Aomine swallows and wraps his hand around Kise properly, giving him a firm stroke. Kise moans deliciously, tipping his head back. His pink lips are parted as he pants, and it’s giving Aomine increasingly filthy thoughts.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers. Kise whimpers in response.

“Aominecchi, stop for a sec.”

Aomine immediately withdraws his hand. “What’s wrong?” he asks nervously.

“It’s nothing bad, just, I want you to feel good too,” Kise says. “Take your clothes off.”

Aomine sighs with relief, happy that Kise has not indeed changed his mind about this, and he starts to strip himself of his clothes. Kise’s eyes widen a little at the sight of Aomine completely rock hard when his underwear comes off.

“Now who’s staring?” Aomine teases.

Kise doesn’t say anything, just blushes in embarrassment, and Aomine’s jaw goes slack again. Kise is _so fucking amazing_. He crawls back over Kise, and Kise holds onto his hips, guiding them down so their erections rub together. Aomine moans at the contact, it feels better than he could have imagined. Aomine starts thrusting against Kise gently, and Kise keeps making these little breathy gasps and whimpers; it’s driving Aomine _insane_.

Kise moans softly, and suddenly says, “God, I want you in me so bad.”

Aomine nearly chokes. “ _Holy shit_ ,” he whispers.

Kise grins. “Would you like that, Aominecchi?”

“Yeah, holy crap, but we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have condoms and shit. I wasn’t exactly planning for this when you came over today.”

Kise hoods his eyes. “We don’t need condoms to have fun.”

Aomine is **_ready to die_**.

“Fuck,” he curses before sinking his teeth into Kise’s neck to stop himself from salivating too much. “Are you sure, Kise? I don’t want to-”

“Shush, yes I’m sure,” Kise insists. “I need you.”

Aomine gulps again. “Okay,” he nods. He tugs his bedside drawer open and fishes out the bottle of lube he keeps in there.

“Aominecchi, you lied, you are prepared for this,” Kise says with a giggle.

“Shut up, you already know I’m a gross perv,” Aomine replies.

Kise giggles again, and it relaxes Aomine somewhat. He doesn’t even know why he’s getting so worked up over this. He’s not like some lovestruck teenager about to lose his virginity (that’s exactly what it is, but he’s ignoring it). Kise plucks the bottle from his hands and shuffles down so he’s on his back more.

“Let me,” he says. “I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with this.”

Aomine blushes a little and nods. “Yeah…”

Kise smiles and pats his shoulder. “It’s fine. I know what to do.”

Aomine’s mind starts wandering, thinking about how Kise has experience. Does he touch himself like this a lot? Has he ever pictured it was Aomine doing it? Aomine shivers. He’s really got to stop thinking about this.

Kise moves his hand between his legs and presses a wet finger against his hole. He moans softly and presses inside himself, Aomine watching intently the whole time. He’s so mesmerised, both by Kise’s noises and face, but also by what his hand is doing. Aomine’s never really looked into gay sex before, so he has no idea what to be expecting here, so watching Kise thrust his finger in and out of himself is just as fascinating as it is hot. Kise doesn’t seem to care that Aomine is staring so intensely anymore, he’s in his own world now. He pushes two fingers deeper inside, and he moans louder and higher than before, arching his back off the bed.

“Wow,” Aomine mutters.

“Aa-aah,” Kise breathes. He smiles, breathless. “There’s a spot inside that feels really good,” he explains.

“What, you mean like a G-spot?”

Kise laughs. “Yeah, basically. You have much to learn, Aominecchi.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me how to find it then.”

Kise grins. “Of course. Do you want to have a try?”

Aomine licks his dry lips and nods. Kise slips his fingers out and pushes the lube back into Aomine’s hands. Aomine slicks his fingers up and carefully presses them to Kise’s entrance.

“Just slide them in,” Kise says. “I’ve done most of the work already.”

Aomine nods and does as instructed, pressing two of his fingers inside Kise’s body. Both of them moan at the same time. Aomine pressed deeper, curious about this ‘spot’ that Kise had mentioned.

“Aominecchi, a little further, curl your fingers a bi- AAH!”

“Ahh, gotcha,” Aomine says with a grin.

Kise shivers, his face showing sheer and utter pleasure. “Y-Yeah,” he breathes. “Ahh, you can stop. Just, I need you right now.”

Aomine nods, sliding his fingers out, already missing the warmth. But he knows the main event will feel so much better. He quickly slicks himself up with more lube, then gently pushes Kise’s legs back. He blushes a little at seeing him fully on display. Kise is so beautiful, everywhere and in every way. He nods encouragingly, so Aomine carefully starts to push into him. Kise moans loudly as he does, throwing his head back and squeezing around Aomine’s cock so tight it almost hurts.

“Kise, relax,” Aomine says softly, gently petting Kise’s thigh.

“I- I know, it just- _hurts_ ,” Kise whimpers.

Aomine’s heart clenches a little. He really doesn’t want to hurt Kise, and he considers stopping them completely.

“No, don’t stop,” Kise says, as if he read Aomine’s mind. “It’ll get better. Keep going.”

Aomine nods, sliding in as slow as he can manage. The wet, warm heat enveloping him is incredible, and he just wants to thrust wildly. But he’s not going to. His primary concern is making sure Kise feels comfortable, so even though he’s desperate for Kise’s body, he’s going to wait. As difficult as that is.

Kise smiles and reaches up to caress Aomine’s face. “I’m okay,” he reassures.

“You sure?” Aomine asks. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“That’s sweet, Aominecchi, but I swear I’m okay. You can move a bit.”

Aomine still goes slow, that is, until Kise starts whining in desperation, rolling his hips and coaxing Aomine deeper. Aomine growls softly and Kise just smiles seductively. What a minx. He gives Kise what he wants, thrusting hard and making the blonde boy scream. It’s a good thing Aomine’s parents aren’t home, but he’s a little concerned about the neighbours. Well, they’re just going to have to deal with Kise’s sex sounds. Though Aomine’s quite sure anyone would feel blessed to hear these beautiful moans. He’s obviously doing something right, because Kise actually seems to be crying, moaning wantonly and writhing desperately. Aomine realises he’s been forgetting about Kise’s needs the past few minutes, so he reaches between them and starts jerking Kise off, only to have Kise scream and come a few seconds later. His come splashes over Aomine’s hand and over Kise’s stomach and chest, and he collapses back onto the mattress in exhaustion.

“Wow,” Aomine murmurs in awe.

Kise winces a little when Aomine thrusts again. He’s obviously trying to hide it, but Aomine notices it easily.

“Want me to pull out?” he asks.

“Y-Yeah, if that’s okay,” Kise says, his voice breathless.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Aomine replies. He slides out, and he’s going to just finish himself off by himself, but Kise stops him.

“Let me,” he says.

Aomine nods and goes silent, biting his lip as Kise touches him. Kise’s hands are gentle, not the softest in the world, but far softer than Aomine’s rough hands. He feels incredible, and Aomine comes quickly, his release splattering between them, adding to the mess on Kise’s body.

“Sorry, crap,” Aomine mutters, grabbing tissues from beside his bed to clean him up.

Kise laughs. “It’s fine. It’s good, even. Come here.”

He tugs Aomine down on top of him, pressing their lips together gently.

“You’re amazing,” Aomine says softly.

Kise blushes. “Not as amazing as you, Aominecchi.”

After Aomine cleans them up, tissues safely disposed of (thrown like basketballs into the bin of course), the pair settle together under Aomine’s blankets, both gently tracing patterns in each other’s bare skin.

“I wonder how many calories that burned,” Kise speaks up after a moment.

“Start talking like that and I won’t have sex with you anymore.”

“Really? You’ll be able to resist my beautiful body?”

Aomine growls. “Fine. But then you have to promise you’ll eat if we do it.”

Kise pouts. “Fiiiine. For you. And your dick.”

Both of them collapse into a fit of laughter at that.

“So you’ll eat something now?” Aomine asks when their laughter settles down.

Kise frowns. “I don’t want to.”

“Kise, how many days has it been?”

“Three…”

“Jesus, you need to eat something. Especially after all that. Come on.”

Kise’s brows furrow even more.

“I don’t want to,” he repeats.

“You’re being stupid,” Aomine says with a frown.

“I don’t need you to tell me that...”

“Sorry, I just- I don’t want anything to happen to you. Who else am I gonna bug then?”

Kise smiles. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I know I need to do better. I’ll have something then.”

“Really?” Aomine asks, smiling back.

“Yeah, but just something small. Fruit, maybe.”

“Fruit I can do.” Aomine kisses him. “I’m proud of you for trying though. Really.”

Kise nuzzles against him for a moment. “Let’s go get it now then. Before I change my mind. Though actually, I _am_ really hungry after that.”

“Good!”

Kise sits up and rolls his eyes. “You get excited about the weirdest things.”

“Getting excited about you taking care of yourself isn’t weird,” Aomine says.

Kise nods, his smile fading. “I know. I appreciate that you care, Aominecchi. I can’t believe you’re willing to try putting up with me though.”

“I’m not just going to try. I _am_ going to ‘put up with you’,” Aomine says, wrapping his arms around Kise’s waist. “I fucking love you.”

Kise laughs. “Yeah. I love you too Aominecchi.”

Aomine kisses his cheek. “Okay, one fruit salad coming up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write about Kuroko with an ED, since he never fucking eats in canon anyway. Maybe he and Kise will even be Ana buddies. Welp. *eyes emoji*
> 
> I need to stop writing ED fics with smut. People who are starving don't have sex drives. I'M ASEXUAL SO I WOULDN'T KNOW SO I JUST WRITE IT ANYWAY COS THAT'S WHAT I DO. And smut is good. And fanfiction doesn't have to be realistic anyway so shut up lol. 
> 
> Pls tell me if you liked this, though you don't have to comment. I'm sure people might be hesitant to comment on stories with topics such as this. If you would leave a kudos then if you enjoyed, I'd be happy.


End file.
